The purpose of this task order is to hold an orientation/kickoff meeting to discuss Standard Operating Procedures (SOP) for all Contractors awarded an Indefinite Delivery, Indefinite Quantity (ID/IQ) contract for the PREVENT Cancer Preclinical Drug Development Program.